


It's time to get Loki

by Dosadi



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, non-con, slave - Freeform, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dosadi/pseuds/Dosadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets engaged with Thor and keeps a secret lover, who wants to keep him by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time to get Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reader: PhoenixFlame53 (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4824426/)
> 
> My first English published fanfiction. Take into notice that I have intermediate level English skills!
> 
> If you want to listen to something: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43k7vWmMYmo

I'm so excited! I got the approval of the Allfather for my marriage. The only thing left is to propose to Loki.

We are in love. We ride horses, hunt secretly in the woods in the soft, dark velvet night and we make love as I haven't done with anybody before.

He really changed during his punishment, which was over a while ago now. He became kind and mindful. My friends are wondering what happened to him. I know the answer. His change was the result of my never-ending hard work. I spent hours in his cell, where he tried to send me away almost a thousand times and fought me with everything he had, but I didn't give up- and it was worth it.

Now I will woo him in the garden under the golden apple tree, where he is waiting for me. None of my friends believe that he will say yes, but I know for sure that we are destined to be together.

He's there now standing with that gentle smile on his face.

"Yes, Thor!" He whispers in my ear and I hold him tighter. "I'm yours."

I can't let him go out of my grip. I enjoy the moment:

"I love you."

"I love you too. Oh, you don't know how much I love you too!"

* * *

 

I touched the silky black hair and breathed a kiss on it. He's so calm in his sleep even though he's such a mischievous being and he is not able to be so relaxed while he's awake. This delusion will disappear within moments, when he awakes and leaves. That's all I see of him; he comes and goes when he wishes. And I, a mere mortal as he calls me, I'm so keen on him.

How it happened? Everybody can tell that we did not fall in love at first sight. The second meeting was a bit strange, it did not happen there either. But who will ever know?

At our first private session he appeared from nothing in front of me and flirted with me. I didn't realize that I was in his trap and there was no way to escape. He said:

"I bet you can't please me!"

He lost that bet.  
  
And he visited me again and again: a bit of fighting and a bit of sex. After some time there were no more questions about what we want from each other; what I desperately miss and need when he vanishes.

His last visit was ages ago; he left me waiting more than three months. I don't know, could he have got tired of me? I poorly endured the unsure waiting. It's not love what burns me from inside, it is desire and a twisted way of longing, I think. 

* * *

 

Now here we are again and he's almost ready to leave; only he still needs to wake up before that. I tried everything to make him stay with me: I put him on chains, roped him to the bed and built a machine for deflecting his magic. None of these worked. He easily walked away with that grin on his face.

This time I bought an ancient necklace from a Norwegian excavation in the black market. The dealer told me it has magic power, in which I don't believe, and it can make anybody your slave. Of course you need a controller too, a matching magic ring. Is it not worth a last try? Those two cost a fortune and both of them look awful. The necklace is more like a doggy-collar made out of gold.

Shit! He was waking up.

"Good morning honey!" – I greeted him with a "I-hope-I'm-not-in-trouble" smile. The problem is that I fixed that thing around his neck in half an hour (Who needs sleep? It's just for tired gods!) and there's no way I could get it off without a flame cutter.

Perhaps he doesn't mind it.

"What's this new idea of yours? Golden chains around my throat? Very funny…"

Perhaps he does.

"Can I ask you to take it off? I need to leave and I don't have time for your foolishness."

"Uhmm, I can't. It's a golden necklace from the ancient time of…"

"Anthony, don't play with me!" –Those angry eyes do not mean good.

"You are the most powerful God of all Asgard…" I learned to say such bullshit after my first 'make-Loki-stay' attempt. – "…and you don't need a mortal's help to unlatch an ugly piece of jewelry, am I not right?"

He gave a snort to my flattery and he tried to unlatch it.

And he tried it again with greater force.

And then the third try was terrifying: all his magic worked against the golden collar; the air was glowing around him and the energy shoved me to the ground. After the magic-wave ended, I gathered all my courage and looked up. He was panting hard and nobody would ever wish to meet his gaze at that moment.

"You went too far…" he hissed at me. "What kind of sorcery is this?"

Something hit me deep inside: it was hope. It seemed that I had reached my goal, and my goal was standing in front of me like a starving lion ready to bite.

"Kneel!"   
  
I had heard this from him so many times before, so it was time for me to say it out loud. I have to admit, it wasn't the most creative order; a "do not kill me" would have been much more clever considering the circumstances.

But Loki did it. His eyes were wide with shock.

At that moment so many other things came in to my mind and urged me to utter them out aloud.

* * *

 

Loki didn't show up at their meeting. Thor was waiting more than an hour and there was no sight of his beloved.

The most frustrating thing about his disappearance was that Loki had not spent the night with Thor, and that was very odd. Thor could hardly remember when the last time they slept apart was.

He went inside the castle and alarmed everybody; his fiancé had to be found. There was only a few days left until the wedding.

* * *

 

"Anthony, you don't know what you have done to me." He was tired of obeying my sudden orders. He aimed to resist, but his efforts did not pay back. He rather started to curse me in many languages.

"Don't look at me with those sad eyes!" He looked much older than he usually does.

"Are you happy? Look at me. I've been reduced to staring sadly at the floor."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"…" Now he was lying on the floor. I had not ordered that- I suppose he wanted to be dramatic by showing me how much he hated me.

"You know how deeply I'm fond of you…"

"…"

"Sure you know!”  I snapped. “You tempted me, you bastard! I was near to losing my sanity because of you! My friends were asking what was terribly wrong with me… That was your fault!"

"Is this really the solution, dear Anthony?" it was just a bit louder than a whisper.  
  
"Don't call me Anthony! And yes, it is. You won't escape, you trickster!"

"That's OK; it's just how I imagine happiness…" His sarcasm made my heart ache. After all, I had not imagined this collar to work, and the situation was not as great as it should have been. I was confused as to what would happen next.

"Tony, you have to know that if you don't set me free, Thor will kill you."

"Sure."

"Well, I warned you."

"Can I ask you why he would do that? I'll remind you that he is my friend."

"...I haven't told you it yet, but I…"

"Yes? I'm listening!"

"Forget it."

"Nice, don't tell me anything, because that's the best way not to piss me off!"  
I was staring at him a little longer, but his eyes stayed fixed on the floor. Stupid me, stupid order!

"Thor told me your punishment was over. He seemed very happy about it and trusting in you as well. But in my eyes, you haven't changed."

More silence.

"Shit, talk to me, I can't bear this!"

"Then don't order me randomly to stop speaking."

"Oops, sorry."

"I'm engaged with Thor."

"What?!" This hit me by surprise. "That's madness! Why would both of you agree to that?"

"That's the good question… That is…"

I started pacing up and down. Everything was so unreal. Loki here. Loki engaged. I needed a little time to myself so I rushed out of the room. 

‘Anyway, is it legal to take an Asgardian as a private prisoner? What will the Shield do when they get hint of it?’ I went to the Stark Tower's main controller to ensure there wouldn't be any unwelcomed guests. Then I picked up some food for breakfast and started heading back. I should not be frustrated about some marriage or what, I thought to myself. There's always a totally ordinary explanation for that.

I found Loki where I left him. He seemed bored as hell, but I'm sure I was out less than ten minutes.

"My commander, have you realized that it would be better to release me?"

"No, I've other ideas."

"Oh, I'm so excited to hear them…"

"At first I have to know what happened between you and Thor… no, wait. I don't need to know any dirty details of your relationship. Less is more, so instead tell me why you want to marry him. And please, don't lie."

"He wants to marry me because he is in love with me."

"Really? So you made him as gullible as I was. How many people have you deceived along with me and Thor?"

"There is only the tw… three."

"Who's the third?"

"An elf girl, never mind."

"Okaaay, back to Thor. Do you love him?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Do you think me so stupid to…"

"Yes or no?"

"There's a chance that I feel someth…"

"Answer, damn it!"

"Yes, you bastard!"

"Oh." – Some part of me was like "Hurray!"; another logical part of me somehow managed to tell me this: 'Shit. I won't get out of this in one piece, will I?'

"Then why did you choose him?"

"Choose? What you are talking about is just a mere feat, where people make breakable promises in which nobody truly believes."

"Indeed? Then I suppose it has nothing to do with politics."

"Maybe."

I took a deep breath:

"So, in my opinion the first thing we should avoid…"

"We… together… sure."

"…is to let Thor get angry."

"I don't think it can be done. If he realizes that I cheated on him …"

"Yes, yes, I know. Then what do you recommend, you clever trickster, for you to do? You expect me to let you go?"

"I marry Thor and we stay lovers?"

"Nope."

"I wait till Thor crushes your bones because of jealousy?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?!"

"Not that- I've got a better idea! I sell Thor this ring. According to the circumstances, he's going to be very motivated to get a controller for you. And no more little affairs with elves or anybody!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Okay, should I order him not to look at me with angry eyes either?

"I do!"

"You are emotionally connected to me. You love me. You can't give up on me!"

Loki was too much right. His despair revealed to me that he had not put a love-spell on me. It was one of my big fears, but it's nice to know that my heart is still able to have such deep feelings without magic's influence.

"Make a much more satisfying suggestion then!"

"What if you let me carry out my plan and after that, I come back to you?"

"Of course you have some plans. Tell me more!"

"Please, don't force me…" The necklace started to shine red as Loki tried to refuse obedience. "I'm… going to… kill…Thor." – He let his breath out and softly touched his neck.

"Sorry, could you repeat it again? There's some trouble with my ears."

"Marry Thor. Kill Thor. Become the King of Asgard."

"That was clearer. You don't love him, but that is too cruel, even for you!"

"My owner, am I too cruel for your taste?"

"I won't let you murder my friend!"

"…whose fiancé you have sex with?"

What in the hell did I get into? How could Thor not notice that he was letting a snake out of prison? How was I so blind too? I really need help here. He is the God of Lies, the Harbinger of Chaos- I can't keep him as a pet, this is too dangerous.  
I turned around.

"Where are you going? Tony, wait!"

'Mr. Stark, I know you are strong. Don't listen to him; leave the room. Good! Now, don't go back. You see, it's easy. The next step is to send a message to Asgard and inform them what happened here. It's a piece of cake, you can do it!'

"Sir, does something trouble you?"

"Not now, Yarvis, I have to send this important message immediately."

"May I help you push the send button?"

"No, I can do it!"

"I will offer my services again in ten minutes, if you don't mind, sir."

"Thank you, Jarvis, but I don't think that will be necessary."

* * *

 "I hurried as fast as I could. Do you really have information of Loki's whereabouts?"

"Yes, I have." I'm not entirely sure what I am doing.

"My friend, I'm very grateful for your help! I've been worried very much that I was going to lose him."

"Um…"

"What's wrong, Man of Iron?"

"He's just dropped in for a sec to give me a message he was not able to tell you." I'm cutting it very fine by lying. It seems I had a great teacher for that, and I can't let him be Thor's. I have a feeling I took the bad side, though. Anyway, I wonder whether there is a chance that in the end somebody won't end me. "He wanted to tell you that he is not ready for the wedding and that's why he's taking a break. What wedding was he…"

"I don't believe you! It's not my Loki who you are talking about!" I'm dead meat if something inappropriate comes out.

"Your Loki?" Loki is not yours. I own one and that one is in my bedroom.

"Yes, we are engaged… but I don't understand; everything worked so wonderfully." He calmed down a bit and despair took the place of his sudden rage. "Did he mention by any chance where he went?"

"To Vanaheim."

"Yes, that can be… Thank you, dear friend."

"You are welcome."

* * *

 

"Are you okay?" – I got back to my room after Thor finally left.

"I'm just curled up under a blanket, everything's all right. No, wait! There's this bullshit around my neck, I'm far from okay!"

"Snappish blanket! I have good news for you. I sent Thor to Vanaheim."

"Why?"

"So that Thor won't be here?"

"He will be when he realizes that you tricked him. Not your style."

"I don't care if he or you want to kill me, because I like you too much. I'm going to hide you in my country-villa."

"Do you really believe you can keep me as a dog?"

"Cat. You are more like a cat."

"Have you lost your mind?! Pull yourself together! I will find a way to escape! If Asgard could not keep me locked up, you will not have a bigger chance with a magic-collar, which working method you don't even understand!"

"Yes, I think it will work out fine."

"It seems I have messed something up very much and that something is you…"

"Dear, don't be fastidious and I will give you everything: fine clothes, fine food and excellent night-services."

"It sounds like the future plan I always wanted to accomplish."

"Nice, you don't have anything against it!"

"I'm destined to be shut in cells until the end of my life, how lucky of me!"

"It won't be the same as in Asgard."

"Do you think so? I don't see a difference. There were Asgardian fine foods, clothes and a man, who came every day to fuck me."

"What?"

"What do you mean, what? Are you surprised? Thor had a desire on me for a long time and there he had his chance to fulfill it."

"Why did you let him?"

"Have you heard of free choice in prison?"

"That's terrible!"

"You said it! Shall I remind you of it later?"

"You are awful too. After that, how could you stay with him?"

"You are right; it was disgusting to tell him 'I love you' when I was full with hatred, but I managed it every time and my smile never faded. I did it with pure lust for revenge."

A chill went up my spine.

"You should have told me not to mess with you."

"Was New York not a clear warning enough?"

"One point for you."

"So, my lord, I won't endure your treatment."

"So silly of you. I love you and I don't care about anything else, not even your superficial complaining."

"You are a strange man, Tony."

"Do you want to marry this strange man?"

"No, damn it! I didn't intend to marry anybody and you are not an exception of that."

"Then I ask you something easier: if I set you free, would you love me more than hate? Be honest!"

"My hatred towards you hit a very high level now, but I would."

"Super."

"And are you going to set me free in the light of this?"

"Sorry dear, I can't. That thing cannot be opened around your pretty neck."

"Are you kidding me Ant… Edward Stark?!?"

"I love you too, honey."


End file.
